1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip-out preventing connector, and more particularly to a connector having such a slip-out preventing function that even when a terminal is inserted, from a back side, into a PCB (a printed circuit board) and a JC (Joint connector) into which the terminal cannot be inserted from a front (an insert opening into which a mate side connector is inserted) side in view of its structure, a terminal holding force or an attaching property is not deteriorated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ordinary PCB (a printed circuit board) terminal, a male terminal is inserted from a front side (for instance, see JP-A-2009-146659).
Reasons thereof are described below.
(1) A resin is not desired to adhere to a contact part.
(2) An accuracy of a male and female contact point is more important than that of a lead to be soldered.
(3) When a tab slips out during an insertion of a female connector or when a wire harness is pulled after male and female connectors are fitted to each other, a holding force of a male housing and a male terminal is operated.
FIG. 8 shows a usual connector disclosed in the patent literature 1.
FIG. 8(A) is a perspective view of a connector housing. FIG. 8(B) is a horizontally sectional view of FIG. 8(A). FIG. 8(C) is a horizontally sectional view of a state that a terminal is inserted.
The connector housing 100 in FIG. 8(A) is a resin product provided with a terminal insert hole in an interior of a front as shown in FIG. 8(B). The terminal insert hole is formed as a hole wide in its front side and narrow in its interior side as shown below by a round enlarged view.
The terminal 200 has an insert part of a form corresponding to the terminal insert hole. When the terminal 200 is inserted into the terminal insert hole, since a sheared surface is sufficiently ensured in a direction A, the terminal is hardly pulled out in the direction A. However, a press-in margin is merely held in a direction B.
Accordingly, a male terminal is ordinarily inserted from the front side.
<Problem when Terminal Cannot be Inserted from Front Side>
Owing to the above-described reason, it is advantageous for the connector to attach the terminal from the front side. However, when the form of the terminal is larger in an opposite side to the contact part than the contact part, the terminal cannot be attached from the front side. Accordingly, the connector housing is inverted to insert the terminal from an opposite side to the front. In this case, as described in the reason of the above-described (3), since the terminal is pulled in the same side as a direction in which the terminal is inserted to the connector housing, a problem arises that the terminal is liable to slip out.